The liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a TFT substrate), a color filter substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a CF substrate) disposed opposite to the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. In a lateral electric field type liquid crystal display device in various liquid crystal display devices, a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on a TFT substrate, and colored portions (for example, a red portion, a green portion, and a blue portion) transmitting light beams in different colors (for example, red, green, and blue) and a light shielding portion (hereinafter, referred to as a black matrix) disposed at a boundary between the colored portions are formed on a CF substrate. Conventionally, in the lateral electric field type liquid crystal display device, there is proposed a configuration in which a common electrode wiring (also referred to as a common wiring) made of metal such as Cu is formed along an extending direction of a data line on the common electrode so as to overlap the data line in planar view (for example, see PTL 1).
However, in the configuration of PTL 1, backlight radiated on a blue pixel and a green pixel, which are adjacent to a red pixel, is reflected from a common electrode wiring disposed at the boundary between the blue pixel and the red pixel or a common electrode wiring disposed at the boundary between the red pixel and the green pixel, and the reflected light is again reflected from the data line disposed at the boundary between the blue pixel and the red pixel or the data line disposed at the boundary between the red pixel and the green pixel. In the case where the common electrode wiring and the data line is formed by a metallic wiring containing copper Cu, because the light beams reflected from the common electrode wiring and data line include red color as a main component, finally the reflected light is transmitted through the red portion corresponding to the red pixel and exits outward from the CF substrate. Therefore, a transmission light amount of each colored portion becomes uneven, and display unevenness is visually recognized.